According To Him I'm Everything
by penguin0491
Summary: Rachel is done playing Finn's games. So is Quinn. Tina and Mike have a mutual break up over the summer, and new love, with the blessing of Tina, blossoms. How does Finn take the news come September?  Let me know if the rating needs to change.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (If I did, Rachel and Quinn would realize Finn is a douche and they would be friends and then Rachel and Mike would somehow end up together. Or Rachel and Sam, I'm not picky :)) Also, I don't own the song, it's "According To You" By Orianthi**

**A/n: This is a oneshot, I am working on a couple multi-chapters, a Cherry, and a couple Samchel's. However, if you were to look at my profile, I already have quite a few multi-chapter stories started and I really need to update those, and get them completed. So I don't know how soon my multi-chapter glee stories will actually come to life. However, I do plan on writing a few more one shots. Anyway, first glee story, so reviews would be lovely. As always, my story is unbeta'd and I don't care for one, so any and all spelling/grammar errors are noted. I try to catch as many as possible but some slip through anyway.**

**Enjoi :)**

**According To Him (I'm Everything)**

Rachel Berry was not one to take things sitting down, and because of that, she decided that she'd had enough of Finn Hudson pushing her to the side whenever he felt like. She needed someone who would put her first, or at the least before his stupid reputation in a school that he'll only be at for another year. So that's why when September came around she had the perfect song to sing in glee club. After nationals she had started dating Finn again, but in July he decided he did in fact love Quinn more…again…so they broke up, and by August he was sending Rachel vibes again. The boy just wasn't happy unless he was chasing after the one he wasn't with.

Of course, what he didn't know was that Rachel had been spending a lot of time with the other boys in New Directions, the girls as well. See, Finn was under the assumption that as long as she didn't have any friends he could always win her back. However, after nationals the rest of the glee club decided there was no denying it, if it hadn't been for Rachel's voice they would not have made it that far, and they were sure with her they could win for their final year as a team. So they all made amends, even Santana apologized, and then became one of Rachel's best friends. Now with the new friends, (and make over that the girls, and Kurt, had pretty much forced on her) also came new feelings. Over the summer Tina and Mike had split up mutually, because they realized while Tina loved his abs and he loved kissing her, they didn't have much else in common.

Rachel spent most of her time with Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Sam. Puck had started his summer pool cleaning job, without the cougar sex, again and so he was always busy, and Lauren, while being friends with the club, didn't really like hanging out with them without Puck. They understood though, she had friends before joining glee, so they knew she liked to have time with them.

After spending so much time with him, and getting Tina's blessing of course, Rachel started too really like Mike. He was a lot less shy away from school and he actually liked the musicals that she liked and he had newfound (meaning after he joined glee) dreams of attending a performing arts college like Julliard, to really hone his skill in dance and maybe even improve his singing. By the first day of school, they had decided to see if a relationship between them could work, and they planned to make it public in glee. Rachel told Mike she had it all figured out, a way to make their announcement and let Finn know that she was truly over him and that she had no interest in playing his games any more.

"Alright guys, I know it's the first day back, but does anyone have anything prepared?" Too Mr. Shue's surprise, Rachel's hand wasn't the only one that was up. Of course she was the first to go because she stood up immediately and said she wanted to get this out of the way before things could get out of hand, seeing as Finn was one of the ones with a song.

"Well, you all know that this summer we all connected and that I became really close with Mike, well this is for him…and for Finn who apparently doesn't take hints well." With that she pointed to Mike who stood up and then casually leaned against the piano as she had told him to do when she got ready to sing.

The music started and at first she was looking down, then when she was almost halfway through the first verse she looked up and made eye contact with Finn.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<br>According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
>Forever changing my mind<em>

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
>Even if it would save my life<br>According to you, according to you  
><em>

After the second verse she turned and walked towards Mike with a slight skip in her step and a smile on her face. He smiled back as she grabbed his hand and he twirled her around before getting into the beat and just dancing around her as she continued to sing.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<em>

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
><em>So baby tell me what I got to lose<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not<em>  
><em>According to you<em>

When she got to the part where it continued talking about things the wrong boy found wrong with her, she pointed at Finn and shook her head. Mike continued his dancing, occasionally twirling her, or hugging her from behind.

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
>And you can't take me any place<br>According to you I suck at telling jokes  
>'Cause I always give it away<em>

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_  
><em>You're the boy who puts up with that<em>  
><em>According to you, according to you<em>

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
><em>He can't get me out of his head<em>  
><em>According to him I'm funny, irresistible<em>  
><em>Everything he ever wanted<em>

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
><em>So baby tell me what I got to lose<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not<em>  
><em>According to you<em>

She sang a couple more verses and then just before she started singing about needing to feel appreciated, Mike pulled a sign out of his back pocket that she had told him to make, and held it up for the group to see, it said "I love Rachel Berry :)" and then underneath it had the lyrics to the verse for all the girls (or if they really wanted, guys too) to sing along.

_I need to feel appreciated  
>Like I'm not hated, oh no<br>Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
>It's too bad, you're making me decide<em>

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless_  
><em>You can't do anything right<em>

She sang the line with just enough conviction that Finn was finally able to see he'd messed up, royally, and hung his head. He thought he had figured out the best way to get her back and now she was with someone else, in fact, he'd practically pushed her into his arms.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<em>

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
><em>Baby tell me what I got to lose<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not<em>  
><em>According to you, you<em>  
><em>According to you, you<em>

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_  
><em>I can't do anything right<em>

She sang the last of the song, while being twirled around the room by her now public boyfriend, and trying not to laugh at his antics. On the last note he dipped her down and gave her a gentle kiss that lasted only a second, and then stood her back up.

"Why is it okay for him to kiss her at the end of that song, but I do it at nationals and it supposedly cost us nationals?" Finn may have accepted that he lost, but that didn't mean he was going to like it, or that he was smart enough to realize the difference.

"Maybe, because the kiss you gave her was too personal? Or because that one was clearly staged to show all of us that they're dating? Perhaps it was even the fact that Mike kissed her for not even a second, and yours lasted at least five. In performance, stage presence is everything and that kiss was so unprofessional!" To everyone's surprise it was Puck who answered. He was tired of Finn always playing the victim and yeah, maybe it did suck that both girlfriends cheated on him with his supposed to be best friend, but seriously he'd done worse to both of them, and they didn't bitch about it all the time. So he was done.

"Whatever, if my kiss was unprofessional why didn't Rachel pull away, she's queen of professionalism." Finn gave a smug smirk, he thought he had won. Oh how wrong that boy could be.

"You're so stupid…and that's coming from me!" Brittany said as she glared at the quarterback.

"I didn't pull away Finn, because while it is very unprofessional to throw in an unscripted kiss like that, it's even more so to pull away and make a scene about it. Not to mention, at the time I was not only caught up in the words from the song, but I was tired of fighting my feelings. I have admitted to myself and everyone else that it probably cost us the competition. However, now, I'm happy with my life, I feel good about myself for the first time in ages, and I have a boyfriend who actually stands up for me, and wants what's best for me. If you can't accept that, fine, but do not try to ruin my life or relationship just because you have some fantasy about going back and forth between Quinn and me. We've figured you out, you know, and by the way, she has a message for you as well." Before Finn could even ask, Quinn stood up and turned to face him.

"I'm done with your games as well, I'm dating Wes, from Dalton, and he treats me better than you ever did. In fact, he's considering transferring so we can go to school together so that we can see each other more often. I'm sorry Finn, you were both mine and Rachel's first love, and we both thought that maybe first love is forever, but you taught us that it's not forever, and you taught it to us in the worst way. You never loved either of us, in fact, I'm not sure you're capable of love. You know, people use to say how bad Puck is, but at least he never gave girls false pretense. He was straight up with everyone about what he wanted. He was in it for the sex, no strings, not feelings. You though, you are twisted, you make girl fall for you and then you walk all over them." Quinn and Rachel linked pinkies like Santana and Brittany use to do, and with Mike's arm around Rachel's shoulders, the three finally sat down. Finn was silent for a while and Mr. Shue took that as a sign to continue his class. By the end of the lesson, several others had sang a song, and when they resumed their seats, magically they were all sitting closer to the three gleeks who had entertained them at the beginning of the rehearsal. Finn was subjected to feeling like the most unpopular person in glee club and was getting a taste of his own medicine. He never stood up for Rachel or Quinn and now no one was standing up for him. He had to admit it was a really horrible feeling.


End file.
